This invention relates generally to the field of communication, and, more particularly to a compact communications device which is capable of receiving digitally formatted matter and transmitting this information, in the form of alpha-numeric characters, across a display.
There is always a need for current, accurate communications. Heretofore, communications systems have been in the form of radios, telephones, television and ticker tape devices and the like, all of which being either sound transmitting, large in size or expensive to produce. In many environments, especially the noisy environment of work or transportation, the utilization of such audio devices severely compromises the communications ability of individuals. In addition, many areas must be kept quiet, that is, quiet to the point where a radio loud enough to be understood may violate the efficiency of other persons. In some areas, for example, such as buses, distracting radios have been even banned due to their possible effects on the driver. Finally, many forms of communications available today are of practically no use to the deaf or hard of hearing. Heretofore, solutions to these problems have resulted in the formation of expensive and/or cumbersome communications equipment such as televisions which cannot be utilized for personal needs and in specific areas with a minimal of expense.